


Shared Victory

by sailorgreywolf



Series: Historical Hetalia Week 2020 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf
Summary: The Napoleonic wars finally draw to an end, and Prussia wants to enjoy the victory. However, he cannot deny the central role that the Russian army played in the victory.
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Historical Hetalia Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701136
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Shared Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻】共同胜利](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433159) by [dort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort)



There was a silence in the crisp morning air as Prussia walked out of his field tent. The quiet was a welcome change from the years of war. It had taken time, but the guns had finally fallen silent, and France’s little emperor would have to come to terms with it.

For all his supposed brilliance, he had not even been in Paris to defend it, and now the coalition had the keys to the city. All that was left was to ride into the city and make it clear to the so-called emperor that he had to accept the treaty.

Prussia would not pretend that this was impersonal. This was an incredible personal victory for him. As he walked, he felt the twinge in his leg, where the bone had only just healed.

Having his horse shot out from under him at Tilst had been a humiliation.

It had been humiliating to have to stand on the shore with Russia and France discussed his future. It would have been so even without the crutches, but he couldn’t have stood on that leg.

It was a humiliation for Louise to plead his case to the emperor while he was stuck in bed.

This war had been personal from that moment, and Prussia had taken it as his goal to grind France’s army into the dirt, and every one of his allies with it. And now it was done, and Paris was prostrate at his feet. Prussia felt himself smirk at the idea.

The moment of triumph was not all his, but he felt satisfied with his share in it. As he continued to walk, he thought about how sweet it would be to ride into Paris. It would show who had really won.

A voice cut through his thoughts, “Good morning, Gilbert.”

He turned to see Russia looking at him with the slightest smile on his lips. The man looked victorious and handsome. He was wearing a thick coal and his complete uniform, with medals and sash. There was a healthy, vibrant color in his cheek. Prussia was not certain why it had taken him so long to notice how attractive Russia was. He had looked at the man for years and felt like he had never really seen him. Not like he saw him now. He looked like a conqueror, and that was a heady thing.

Prussia returned the smile and said, “Good morning to you. Would you like to walk with me?”

He had so much that he could say to Russia, but he held himself back. His pride was not yet so wounded that he could admit that Russia had been instrumental in winning the war, or that Russia likely could have done it without his help.

Russia nodded and said, “I would be happy to.”

He started to walk next to him, and Prussia tried to remember if they had left their horses in the same place the day before, or if Russia was looking for an excuse to spend time with him. But, he was not going to complain about it if that was the case. If anything, he was touched by the special attention.

He said, “How do you feel now that you have the keys to the city?” He knew that Talleyrand had surrendered the keys to the tsar the day before, offering the complete surrender of France and the end of the war.

Russia still had a small smile on his lips as he said, “I feel like we have finally won the war, and we will be sure that France pays for all the destruction that he caused.”

There was an edge of righteous anger in his voice as he spoke, and Prussia could hear it. He understood the feeling completely. It was the same rage he felt, and he knew that the French army had carved a path of scorched Earth from Moscow.

He looked over Russia’s body quickly, trying to figure out if he was also hurt and had been hiding it. He seemed strong, like he hadn’t been wounded during the war at all. But perhaps he was just hiding it well. He did seem to have a high pain tolerance.

Russia looked over and said, “How is your leg? Does it still hurt?” His violet eyes were soft as he asked, like he was truly concerned. It was touching, and slightly disconcerting to Prussia. He had not seen that kind of concern in another man’s eyes since Fritz died.

They neared the place where Prussia had left his horse the night before. He glanced away from Russia, and saw that there were two horses.

He answered the question, “It is getting better every day. It’s not that much pain.”  
Russia said quickly, “But there is still pain?”

Prussia nodded as he walked up to his horse and started working on the knot securing the horse. It was better than before, but he could not deny that there was still some pain.

To his surprise, Russia put his hand on top of his. Prussia looked up and met Russia’s eyes. The man said, his voice determined, “I will make you that Francis hurts for hurting you. I promise you.”  
Prussia replied, “I don’t want that. I want justice, and territory to help me heal.”

His goal was to come out of this with some compensation in land and people, and he knew who he wanted to take it from. Saxony was sitting in a jail cell as a traitor, and he would face his fate if Prussia had any say in it.

Russia’s gloved hand did not leave his own as the man said, “I will make sure you get that. You have fought for this, and you deserve your justice.”

The albino felt his heart take an unbidden leap. The promise was appealing, and he felt himself starting to flush. To change the topic, he said, “You have fought much harder than I have. You won this war, and this is your moment of triumph.”

Russia moved around to his own horse. Prussia took a moment while they were not face to face to account for his own feelings. He had not thought that Russia cared so much for him, even if he was an ally. Perhaps he should swallow his pride and properly thank him for what he had done. But, he was not ready for that, not yet.

He mounted his horse, and turned again to look at Russia. The man was also astride next to him. He said, “Do you have a triumphal entrance to make with your tsar? Surely you want to show your power.”

A truly charming smile spread across Russia’s face, and he replied, “I do not. We have a triumphant entrance to make. Alexander and I discussed it, and we think this should be the triumph of the coalition. I want you to ride by my side.”

He extended his hand to Prussia and said, “Let’s end this the same way that we fought. Together as allies.”

The albino looked at the hand for a moment, and then took it. He replied, “Together it is.”


End file.
